1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system that allows an object image to be simultaneously recorded on a silver halide film and in an electronic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera by which an object image, taken by a photographing optical system, is converted into an electrical signal and is recorded in a recording medium. In the digital camera, the object image, which has been electrically recorded, can be observed through a monitor immediately after the recording operation, and can be easily processed by a personal computer.
On the other hand, in a silver halide film camera, an object image is recorded on a silver halide film, and is visualized by developing the film. The object image, obtained by the silver halide film camera, has a higher quality than that obtained by the digital camera.
Recently, a camera system, in which the digital camera is attached to the silver halide film camera, so that an object image can be recorded simultaneously on a silver halide film and in an electronic recording medium, has been proposed.
In the camera system, however, it is necessary to synchronize a photographing operation of the digital camera and a photographing operation of the silver halide film camera, so that an object image can be simultaneously recorded. Accordingly, in a conventional camera system, the silver halide film camera is required to have an electrical contact for connecting the digital camera thereto and, consequently, this necessitates a drastic change in a design of the silver halide film camera.